Five Night's at Freddy's: Concealed Darkness
by SunlightShrine
Summary: Mike Schmidt just settled into town and is now looking for a job. His place of choice is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a family-friendly restaurant that provides entertainment with singing and dancing animatronic animals. What he assumes will be a thrilling job, will turn out just that… in all the wrong ways…
1. Chapter 1: New Town, New Job

_"Boss… I'm calling the police."_

_"What? Are you crazy?"_

_"Sir, these characters have killed another-"_

_"SHHH! Not so loud…! You want someone to hear?"_

_"Sorry sir… but I'm going to call the police."_

_"No you're not."_

_"Boss…?"_

_"I want all property and the entire premises cleaned and bleached thoroughly. Also I want the carpets replaced. We can't leave anything behind."_

_"Sir… we can't just cover this up!"_

_"We aren't covering anything; we'll call the police just after everything has been cleared out. We'll file a missing person report, and it'll be THEIR problem. And you… you, will NOT tell anyone someone's died here. Do you understand?"_

_"Sir… I don't believe this…"_

_"You have to… look… I don't enjoy this anymore than you do. But if so much as a hint gets out about this, we're screwed. It's a dog eat dog world, survival of the fittest. Now, if you're done with these insipid suggestions, get out there and do what I said."_

_The nervous employee stared back in fear, nodded, then left to give the order to the others. It was all he could do._

* * *

><p>After such an exhausting day yesterday of settling into my new apartment, it was no surprise that I woke up a bit late in the morning. Even though it was hard to come around, I still had boxes to unpack and besides… I need to find a job.<p>

I had enough in my savings to pay first months' rent, so I would be okay for a while. But days go by fast, and so does the money.

A knock at my door encouraged me to get out of bed; I threw some sweatpants and an old t-shirt on before going to answer. Instead of a visitor, there was a newspaper at my step.

"Sweet." I muttered before taking the paper inside.

After fixing breakfast and coffee I turned to the only section of the paper that I would be interested in, the ads for a job opportunity. I scanned my eyes through several of the offers.

One of them kept grabbing my attention again and again, the help wanted listed above a place called, 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'. For some reason I couldn't seem to look away.

"Hmm…" I read on.

**Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. **

**12 a.m. to 6 a.m.**

**Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.**

I didn't understand why that was there, I kept reading on nonetheless.

**$120 a week.**

"$120 a week? That'll pay the rent."

**To apply call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR**

"So they needed a security guard for the night? Hmm… Okay, I'll go for it!"

I've done security work before, at a bank where I previously lived. So I was familiar with that line of duty. Using the landline, I dialed the number and waited.

A perky male voice answered, "Thank you for calling Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Where fantasy and fun come to life! How may I help you?"

I spoke calmly with enthusiasm. "Yes, I would like to apply for the Night Security guard position- "

"All right! Great! You can head on over right now! Come on down!" and hung up.

I stood there unmoving for a minute, I was very surprised at how easy that was; at the same time I didn't care, I had a chance at a job. I quickly finished my breakfast, dressed in nicer clothes, picked up my resume, and headed out the door. In the hallway, I turned the corner leading down into the main lobby,

And crashed into somebody, the petite woman let a small yelp before her things fell to the ground.

I grew flustered instantly, "Oh geez, I'm so sorry." I crouched to help her re-gather her belongings.

"It's okay." She chuckled, "Going around corners can be wrecking at times. Say… you just moved here didn't you?"

"I did."

"Ah, I saw you the other day. I'm Kylie Spring." She offered her hand.

"Michael Schmidt." I replied and shook her hand, "You can just call me Mike."

"Okay, got it." She returned a smile. Her light brown tresses softly gracing her face.

I handed her the last of her items, "It was nice to meet you. But I better get going, I have a job interview."

"Oh, cool!" She responded, "Hey maybe we could meet up later and chat some more!"

I lightly laughed, "Sounds good. If you'd like, I can come by your place once I'm done with my interview." I offered.

"Awesome! I'm in Room 133. You can stop by once you're done since I'll be free for most of the day."

"Hey, that's around the corner from my room. Good thing this won't be too difficult. I'll come by as soon as I'm able okay?"

"Sweet! See you later! Good luck with your interview!"

So today got off to a decent start! That's always a good sign. Got a job interview, met a new neighbor who seemed really pleasant, and it's a beautiful day!

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p>It took me a wrong turn correction, but I made it to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was a moderately sized building at the base of a flashy neon sign presenting three animals in a cartoon style. The sign directly on the building was much more subdued, almost looked like somebody simply took a long piece of wood and wrote on it in bold letters.<p>

To my luck, I managed to nab myself a parking space near the door. Taking a deep breath, I left my car and entered the party place with my resume in hand.

My first impression when I walked through the doors? Skeptic as all get out.

"Huh… this place is awfully quiet for a Saturday afternoon…" I shrugged, "Maybe everyone's in the party room…"

I approached the joyful looking person behind the front desk, "Excuse me, I called earlier. I'm applying for a job."

The young miss looked at me confused, "Here?"

"Um… yes." I was slightly thrown off by that answer, "For the night security guard position."

That expression she gave me afterward was definitely worrisome. Both of her eyebrows were raised and she appeared astonished, though she did seem like she was trying to hide it.

She quickly corrected back to a cheery face, "Um… okay! Wait here!"

I scanned the room as I waited, taking notice of double doors yards away next to a colorful sign with a blinking arrow stating that this was the dining area.

Carefully and quietly, I wandered to the open doors and peeked inside. I could see six tables lined in up in three rows.

And only ten to twelve kids with parents in the audience. That was definitely weird. Today is Saturday, I assumed this place would be overrun!

"Sir?" That lady from the front called from the desk before I could ponder any further.

I jumped a little and hurried back to her, "Ah… I'm sorry I just… thought this place would be crowded." And chuckled nervously.

Again she gave me the confused face, "Really? I'm not surprised."

"What? Why?"

She paused, "I guess you're new here."

"Y-yes, I just moved here yesterday. Is there something I should know?"

"Why hello there! Are you our new night security guard?" A heavy voice intervened.

A large man with a charismatic smile appearing in his mid-late thirties unexpectedly appeared right next to me.

"Yes sir, I called earlier and they asked me to come. I'm ready for an interview right now… if that's okay."

The older man chuckled, "Aw, we don't gotta go through all that son. You're hired!" He handed me a badge, "Congratulations! You're now a security guard!" he applauded.

Safe to say I was fully speechless, is this guy serious? A job as a security guard? No interview? No resume? I should've been suspicious, but I wasn't. I was happy that I was now employed.

He grabbed my hand and shook it hardily, "I'm Edgar Badham! I'm the manager here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Nice to have you in our wonderful family!"

He spoke to the lass at the desk, "Well go on! Introduce yourself!"

She smiled and said docilely, "I'm Sierra, I… just work in this spot."

Naturally I reply, "I'm Mike."

"Hey Stanley, come over here!" Mr. Badham called to the arcade area. Another man emerged from the crowd of multiple games, "Yes sir?" He replied.

"This is our new night guard! Mike, this is Stanley."

"Is that so? Well pleased to make your acquaintance, Mike!"

"How do you do?" and we shook hands.

I couldn't help but find myself a tad worried, and I mean a TAD. Like that small little nag that you feel in your gut. It told me that something wasn't right here. I ignored it, dismissing it as being anxious about my new job.

"Allow me to show you around, Mike!" My new manager offered, "Let's start with the dining room since you appeared interested in that."

"Eh-heh…" I sounded ill at ease.

The dining room was quite large, understandably. The tables were coated in white tablecloths decorated with confetti. In the middle of the tables, lined up in a row, are different colored party hats. Chairs line the tables on both sides.

The lights dimmed slowly, and on went the multi-colored stage lights.

"Ah-ha! The show's about to begin!" Mr. Badham exclaimed, "Let me take this opportunity to introduce the characters!"

I watched as the animatronic characters appeared on stage one by one. The first one to appear was a purple rabbit.

"That's Bonnie, he's our guitarist."

Next came a big yellow bird, hard to miss with a bib that read 'LET'S EAT!'

"She's Chica, we've had folks tell us she's quite a cutie."

Then out from the middle of the curtains came a large brown bear with a black top hat, matching bowtie, and a microphone.

"There's our main character, he's the name of this fine establishment, Freddy Fazbear."

I nodded, "I see… the life of the party huh?"

"Indeed he is, well now that that's out of the way let's show you your office!"

"Office?"

"Of course! You gotta have a place to watch all the cameras! And a place where you can easily protect yourself… considering you use them properly."

"What?" I said, sounding more alarmed than I meant to.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Come on now, let's move on!"

I looked at him a bit squinty eyed, and followed.

The room he presented was a small room with a desk and a PC. No doubt those were for the cameras, something like I had expected.

"So when do I start work?" I asked.

"Tonight at 12 a.m. is when you'll begin your shift. So I'll see you then?"

"Of course, thank you very much."

Despite that I had just got here, everything was going so right that I almost couldn't believe it! An exciting job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as a night watcher! I felt like I was in a suspense thriller… nervous but eager.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Eh heh... Sooooo Hiya guys and girls ^.^ it's me. Welcome to yet another wild idea I had. x3<strong>

**I'm quite interested in Five Night's at Freddy's, the story, the characters, the theories and rumors. It's all cool to me.**

**So this story kind of came to me on its own and wrote itself. x3 lol... ^-^**

**I'm not used to writing in the horror genre, so I'm just gonna do my best and hopefully this will turn out well. x3**

**I hope this does... I'm sure it will. :)**

**I hope you liked this chapter. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Night One VS Bonnie and Chica

I jammed in the car to an old favorite of mine as I drove back at my apartment complex. The one thought repeating in my mind the whole way home, "I got a job! I got a job!"

Granted, I was still baffled at how easy that was. Why did he not need an interview? Eh… as long as I'm able to pay the rent it'll be fine.

Once I arrived back at the complex, I remembered the new neighbor whom I had bumped into on my way out.

"Oh right, she did say she would like to meet up… what was her name again?" It took me a second to remember, "Oh right! Kylie!"

She did say I could come by once I was done… hmm… what room did she say she was in again? Let's see…

_"Sounds good. If you'd like, I can come by your place once I'm done with my interview." I offered._

_"Awesome! I'm in Room 133. You can stop by once you're done since I'll be free for most of the day."_

"Oh right… the room right around the corner. Okay then, I'll go see if she's there."

Turns out, I didn't have to go there at all. Just as I started walking she appeared from right around the corner. She was clearly surprised to see me.

"Mike? I thought you were going to an interview?"

"Yeah, I did." I chuckled, "They hired me, I got the job. I didn't even need the interview he just gave it to me."

She clapped her hands together, "You did? Oh that's wonderful! A little odd that they didn't bother to interview you. Where are you working?"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

I swore I saw the faintest look of alarm on her face, "... really? Um... what exactly is your job?"

"I'm a security guard, working the night shift."

Her eyes widened a little more and she uttered a dreadful sound through clenched teeth.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"You should quit now."

Baffled, I replied, "Why would I do that?"

She paused, and shook her head, "You probably aren't going to believe me now that I think about it. I just met you. But... I would leave while you're still alive."

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't help but lightly chuckle some more, this was just sounding like nonsense now. Is this a joke?

"L-look, I know I may sound crazy right now. But take my word for it, you do not want to do that." She sighed, "Listen I'd... I'd better get going. I have some errands that I should get started on."

"Uh..." I tried to say something else, when she took off at a fast pace.

"That's a little strange." I whispered, "Eh... I'm not gonna worry about it."

I couldn't forget about it though, something suspicious is afoot. I put it out of my mind quickly however.

* * *

><p>It was 11:53 P.M. when I arrived back at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I recognized the manager standing outside the front door.<p>

"Ah, there he is. What's his name again?" my mind jogged through my memory, "That's right, Edgar Badham."

As I stepped out of my car, he greeted me wholeheartedly, "Hey there son! Glad you made it!"

"Of course I'll show up!" I joked.

"Right, naturally. Now I don't have much time, just get to your office now. You remember don't you? The one I showed you today." He was talking a bit fast.

"Yes, I remember. Don't worry, I'll have everything guarded well. Nothing's gonna happen here."

"All right Mike, just hurry and get there quick. Also, you have a very limited amount of electricity that you're allowed to use per night. For budget cuts, you know? That means when you run out of power for the night... well... just don't. Do you understand?"

I stared and gave an affirmative nod.

"Good, very good. I'll see you in the morning!" After a pat on my back he dashed to his BMW, hopped in and left in such a rush I heard his tires straining against the pavement.

I felt puzzled at his hurried demeanor, brushing it off I stepped inside the mostly darkened pizza house.

Being inside the place at night was rather unnerving, especially passing the stage knowing the bots were behind the curtain. I

"Come on Mike..." I told myself, "There's nothing to be afraid of... they're just robots. Besides, they're probably turned off by now." I smiled, "It's fine."

I entered my office quickly as instructed and took a seat behind the desk where all the controls were.

"Okay... I guess I just sit here and check the monitors."

All of a sudden the phone started ringing, giving me a small jolt.

A few rings later a voice followed,

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."

So this guy is my predecessor.

"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

Well this is nice of him. I nodded despite that he can't see me.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." His voice trailed a bit.

As he continued on with that greeting, my carefree face turned bewildered.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."

I gave a small throat laugh, I didn't give any thought after that. At my previous guard job, we would sometimes make jokes like that.

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

I shook my head understandingly, "Certainly." I muttered.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87."

"Bite?" I wondered curiously. I know as much as the next person that accidents happen, but nothing prepared me for what he said next.

"Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"Hm... hold on... what!?"

From that point on, this one-sided conversation got much more ludicrous.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, they probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."

I shrugged at that, "That's no big deal, I can handle that." I spoke too soon.

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."

"What did you just say!?"

"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

I stared in stunned silence, was this supposed to be a joke? If it was I did not find it funny at all.

Nonetheless I checked the camera, which was focused on the show stage. All of the characters were sitting there quietly, nothing unusual. I scanned everywhere else, no problem. The small hum of the table fan was the only sound.

I looked at the stage again and noticed that Bonnie the Bunny was no longer on the stage, I quickly turned to another monitor and saw him hanging around idly among the party tables.

"Okay, he's there."

Part of me hoped that all of this was still just a sick, morbid joke. I didn't want to believe these guys were dangerous.

"No... these guys... they're harmless aren't they?"

I checked the show stage again, now Chica was out of place. I quickly spotted her in the dining area, she looked so freaky with her mouth like that. And now Bonnie was no longer there. I searched around and made out his silhouette standing in the flickering, dim light.

"Snap, he better not come any closer." I muttered.

It crossed my mind that there were buttons for lights on each door, I wondered what those were for so I pushed the button on the east door.

In the second light, Chica stood staring directly at me past the glass window. Her beak was wide open and she had teeth!? What kind of duck... chicken whatever the heck she is has teeth!?

After a startled hop I slammed the door button, shutting the door.

I mentally slapped myself for feeling such fear, "They're just robots! Why am I so freaked out? They're not gonna hurt me the phone guy was just joking around."

But I couldn't bring myself to open the door with her scary face right outside my door. Fortunately she disappeared fast and I was able to open the door again.

By this time it was Five A.M. time really flew right by. The next hour passed without much incident and at Six A.M. quitting time, the lights all came on at once.

"Oh thank goodness." I felt strangely so relieved. I leapt out of my chair and rushed to the front door. I burst through the door and I didn't even wait for Mr. Badham completely step out his fancy car.

I greeted him in a flash and I was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Nothing too scary at first, but the later chapters I'm gonna step it up! :D **

**So guys, I have to go back to college next week. Therefore things might get a little bonkers. But hey, what can I say? C'est la Vie! XD **

**I'll see you all as soon as I can! ^-^ **

**Okay, bye bye!**


End file.
